


THE NOTES THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MOMENT IN LIFE

by C00KY



Category: bts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00KY/pseuds/C00KY
Summary: The memory pieces of the feelings of being lost, absence, suffering and insecurity, of the boysfacing their fateWould I be able to straighten out the errors and mistakes and save all of us? I didn't grasp the depth and weight of this question. It was true that I desperately wanted to save all of us, No one deserves to die, to despair, to be suppressed, and to be despised. On top of that, they were my friends. we might've had our flaws and scars and have been twisted up and distorted. We might've been nobodies. But we were alive. We had days to live, plans to follow, and dreams to fulfill.At first, I didn't think much of it. I thought it'd all depend on how much effort I put in after I figured out who I needed to save and from what. That was what I'd thought. I believed I could solve it all by persuading them and changing things. I was that simple and naive. But it was no more than an attempt to save my own skin. After a series of trials and errors, I had a realization. It wasn't so simple to save the others. Seokjin 2 May Year 22





	THE NOTES THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MOMENT IN LIFE

Prologue

Good kid

**SeokJin**

**10 October Year 9**

 

"Let's go, we have to get out of here!" I grabbed my friend's hand and ran to the rear door of our classroom. As I looked back while running down the hall, I saw the men spilling out of the classroom chasing us. "Stop! Stop right there!" Their voices seemed to seize us by the back of our necks.

    We frantically thought of where to go as we darted down the stairs. The first destination that came to mind was the hill behind our school. We just needed to cross the playground and go out the school gate and we would hit the bottom of the hill. Although it wasn't that high, it was pretty rocky and rugged. After running through the gate and rounding the corner at full speed, we ignored the walking trail and jumped right into the bushes. We waded through the dense limbs and kept running. We ran for what felt like forever, finally stopping when the footsteps behind us were gone.

    We collapsed on the ground covered with layers of dried leaves, sweat dripping from our faces. "They won't be able to follow us here, right?" My friend nodded, breathing heavily. We lifted our T-shirts to wipe our faces with the hem. My friend's face was wet with sweat and tears. His wrists were bluish black with bruises. The neck of his T-shirt was ripped.

    "Dad hasn't come home in over a week. Mom just keeps crying. The cleaning lady and driver stopped coming. Aunt says that Dad's company shut down. Those men came to our house last night. They kept pressing the bell and yelling for Dad. We stayed inside with all the lights turned off, and they kept swearing in front of the door. We couldn't sleep at all. " My friend cried through his whole story. I couldn't think of anything to say. All I could do was to tell him not to cry.

 

 


End file.
